Dulce Atracción
by DarKagura
Summary: Hinata sabe que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos pero hay una persona capaz de amar extraordinariamente, le dara la oportunidad?


**Dulce Atracción**

por.- **Darkagura**

* * *

"Cuando la ternura se funde con la experiencia y madurez algo bueno puede salir de ello"

* * *

Es mi primer FanFic yuri no me maten T.T. Se aceptan reclamos, cartas bomba, jitomatazos XD cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo se recibe "UNICO CAPITULO"pareja [Ino+Hinata

-

-

Llevaban bastante tiempo de conocerse y no se hablaban muy bien hasta hace tiempo, ellas se empezaron a hablar mas, cuando ella se entero de que el no correspondería a sus sentimientos dado que estaba enamorado de otra persona y ella la apoyo cuando supo lo que ocurría y de ahí se hicieron buenas amigas.

El día era bueno no había mucho sol pero ni tampoco había muchas nubes, el viento que soplaba era leve, en fin era perfecto para alguien que quisiera dar un paseo.

Ella estaba en un parque, sentada en una banca observando todo a su alrededor, viendo como el viento mecía a las flores que estaban enfrente suyo. Otra persona que también paseaba por el parque se dio cuenta de que estaba también en el parque así que decidió hacerle compañía.

**Hola ¿como estas?**

**Bien muchas gracias por preguntar… ¿y tu como has estado?**

**Bien también… oye Hinata que te sucede te noto un poco extraña** – ella no respondió solamente se quedo callada- **no me digas que aun sigues pensando en Naruto **

**Así es**-suspiro algo triste- **Ino...** **no se porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el … yo intento… dejar de pensar en el pero no lo consigo **

**Sabes que cuentas con migo para lo que sea …sabes yo también sufrí lo mismo que tu cuando supe que mi amor por Sasuke no iba hacer correspondido… ya que el quiere a Sakura **-cuando dijo esto se puso un poco triste

**O… yo no lo sabia perdón por hacerte recordar cosas que no son gratas para ti**

**No te preocupes-**le dijo sonriendo- **sabes porque no vamos a mi casa**

Acabando de decir esto, ambas se van hacia la casa de la joven mujer de cabellos dorados iban por las calles platicando de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ino, esta abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Hinata

**Gracias Ino**

**no hay de que… quieres un poco de te?**

**si gracias **

Al poco tiempo Ino regreso con una bandeja donde llevaba un par de vasos con té la tetera la puso sobre la mesa

**Sabes Ino me quede pensando por lo que me dijiste hace un momento**-Ino se quedo con cara de no entender-**si sobre lo que me dijiste de que tu amor no**

**correspondido por Sasuke,** **se que el no te correspondió pero que yo me acuerde Shikamaru y Gaara… ambos querían que anduvieras con ellos, ellos te decían que no te agitaras porque el no te correspondió… lo que no entiendo es que porque no anduviste con alguno de ellos**

**Lo que pasa es que tanto esmero le pusieron que yo me sentía muy agobiada por ellos… ambos querían una respuesta… y yo les dije que no quería tener novio por el momento dado que yo estaba lastimada por la respuesta que me dio Sasuke **

**Y lo comprendieron o no?**

**Pues Gaara si lo entendió pero Sikamaru no lo comprendió tardo un tiempo en asimilar lo que ocurría con mis sentimientos.**

**Y como pudiste sobreponerte a la decepción que sufriste **

mira lo que paso fue que me di cuenta que el no es el único chico que hay en el mundo que hay mas y mejores que el , que ilusionarme con el no fue buena idea ya que salí lastimada en el proceso, además hay alguien que me interesa

**Eso esta mejor Ino … yo por mi parte aun no encuentro a alguien que pueda robarme el sueño, que todo el tiempo este pensando en esa persona**

**Quieres saber quien es la persona que me interesa**

**claro que si, Ino **

* * *

Ino se levanto de su silla simulando que iba a recoger el vaso de Hinata pero en vez de eso ella le dio un beso solamente junto sus labios con los de la aun asustada joven el beso no fue profundo sino mas bien fue simple.

**Ino porque lo hiciste**-Hinata se sonrojo

**porque… porque tu eres la que me roba el sueño en las noches… siempre estoy pensando en ti desde hace tiempo intento saber el porque me gustas pero no logro hallarle una explicación solamente logre hallarle una razón clara … es que tu me gustas demasiado** -acabando de decir esto Ino agacho la cabeza esperando la reacción de Hinata, ella ya no soportaría una decepción mas

Hinata recordó lo mucho que quería a Naruto cuando Ino le dio el beso se separa unos centímetros de Ino – **No Ino no por favor** – ella se resistía no quería que Ino la siguiera besando ya que ella quería que Naruto fuera el único que la besara además se sentía un poco extraña ya que era una chica la que la besaba

Ino paro de besarla cuando vio que ella empezó a llorar dado que recordaba a Naruto, Ino viendo esto le acaricia las mejillas y le dice que no se preocupe que todo estará bien, Hinata la mira muy asustada y aun llorando, la abraza muy fuerte para que no se separe de ella, y Hinata le sigue la corriente a Ino, esta posa su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda.

Ya mas calmada , Ino se acerca para besarla de nuevo cuando se disponía a besarla hinata se levanta de la silla de donde estaba y asi se acerca a Ino para recibir el beso, ella no opuso resistencia la beso sino al contrario aceptaba con gusto el beso que le daba Ino, al tiempo que Ino pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella y la levantaba y llevándola al sofá donde la recuesta sobre los cojines de este ya teniéndola debajo de ella Ino la empieza a acariciar por encima de la ropa, ella suspiraba entre cada beso con cada caricia que le daba, se dejaba llevar por el aroma de la rubia.

Los besos de Ino fueron descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello- **Ino **– la llamaba mientras que desordena el lacio cabello y se sentía sumamente bien y eso la hacia suspirar.

Ino desabrocho ágilmente los botones de la chaqueta azul mientras besaba las suave piel de su cuello, Hinata con algo mas de confianza empezó a recorrer la espalda de Ino de un modo muy delicado y fue descendiendo lentamente hasta acariciarle las piernas, cosa que hizo estremecer a la Yamanaka, esta no quiso que Hinata le arrancara demasiados suspiros así que esta termino de abrir la chaqueta y empezó a acariciarla por encima de el sostén la peli azul se revolvía debajo de la otra arqueando la espalda con cada caricia que le proporcionaba

Ahora Hinata se encontraba sumamente excitada y su gemidos eran muy sensuales para los oídos de la rubia, Hinata decidió que era hora de cambiar los papeles y decidió tomar las riendas, en un rápido movimiento ella quedo sobre Ino no era muy común en ella pero la situación lo ameritaba y eso complacía demasiado a la rubia, ahora hinata aria disfrutar a la Yamanaka, Ino abrió los ojos muy sorprendida mucho mas cuando le quito la falta y solamente la dejo cubierta por la ropa interior.

Ino intento quitarle por completo la chaqueta pero no la dejo, mejor ella se quito muy sensualmente la chaqueta y para que Esta disfrutara el espectáculo que ella le estaba dando esa reacción hizo excitar mas a Ino lentamente con movimientos que torturaban a la chica fue deslizando la ropa por sus brazos mientras se movía sobre ella lentamente Ino necesitaba estar en contacto con ella, desabrocho el pantalón de la Hyuga tocándola por encima de la ropa sacándole suspiros entrecortados.

Ino decidió que ya era tiempo de empezar así que en un rápido movimiento volvió a dejar a hinata bajo ella y termino de quitarle la ropa que le quedaba sentirla desnuda bajo ella solo hizo que una oleada de calor se extendiera por su cuerpo y con una habilidad impresionante se quito su propio sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos en un acto reflejo Hinata se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos Ino se agacha lentamente hasta ella haciendo que sus pechos se rocen y comienza a darle besos en las manos mientras acaricia su cintura, con los besos que le dio logro que Hinata bajara las manos y empezaron a besarse con pasión.

**Ino no podemos** -susurro

**al demonio Naruto, yo te amo Hinata que no lo vez, yo entregaría mi vida si fuese necesario por ti-**porque pensar en el si ahora disfrutaba con ella

**es verdad lo que dices… Naruto perdió su oportunidad de quererme… ahora yo tengo que ser feliz**

y que mejor con ella seria muy feliz Hinata desliza su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Ino y la acaricia por encima de las bragas, Ino hacia lo mismo con ella, Hinata ya no se negaría a nada la despojo de sus bragas con un movimiento desesperado, ansiosa por hacerla suya , suspiro al sentir su mano sobre ella, ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás y lentamente bajaba la braga de Ino, comienza a acariciar a hinata besa sus labios y un brillo especial aparece en sus ojos.

Los besos que Ino le daba a Hinata hacían que se estremeciera por completo, los besos bajaban lentamente pasando por su barbilla, pasan por su cuello, bajan hasta su pecho donde Ino se entretiene con los pechos de Hinata, donde los besa y los acaricia de una forma muy sensual, con cada caricia que le da Ino a hinata, esta se estremece, ella solamente se ríe por las reacciones que le provoca a hinata.

Sus besos siguen descendiendo hasta su abdomen, Hinata siente un cosquilleo cuando ella empieza a acariciar los rizos de su intimidad, se esta volviendo loca entrecierra sus ojos y se pierde en un mundo de sensaciones donde el centro es la rubia, abre sus ojos de golpe y lanza un gran gemido cuando siente la lengua de ino pasearse libremente por su entrepierna - **veo que eso te gusto** - ella baja y sigue lamiéndola por unos momentos mas después Ino deja la entrepierna de Hinata y subió asta su cuello donde lo besaba, le daba pequeñas mordidas, eso hacia estremecer a Hinata.

Ino deslizaba su mano despacio por el cuerpo de la Hyuga, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Hinata y sus dedos empezaron a masajear los labio mayores por fuera, ella se sacudió con furia y jadeando, pero Ino la empujo contra el sillón hinata se contorsionaba en todas direcciones, Ino introdujo un dedo dentro de la vagina de Hinata, la humedad de ella era enorme, rápidamente introdujo dos dedos mas, eso hizo que Hinata gritara y se aferrara fuertemente a Ino, pero Ino no se detuvo, continuaba moviendo su mano haciendo que sus dedos entraran y salieran cada vez mas rápido, hasta que Hinata tuvo un furioso orgasmo.

Hinata intentaba regularizar su respiración después de la experiencia vivida - **te gusto** - ella solamente asintió - **ahora es mi turno tu ya me hiciste tuya ahora me toca a mi acerté mía** - Ino se quedo sorprendida por las palabras que le dijo después de decir eso en un rápido movimiento Hinata quedo encima de Ino

Ella siguió el camino que Ino había recorrido momentos antes en su cuerpo, ella besaba su cuello muy lentamente lo único que podía hacer Ino era gemir y disfrutar las caricias que le daba Hinata, con sus manos acariciaba los pechos de Ino lentamente iba bajando hacia la entrepierna de esta lentamente movía su mano por la entrepierna Ino estaba sumamente excitada ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo Hinata movió la mano un poco mas rápido, Ino se aferró a Hinata cuando sintió el orgasmo

Ya recostadas en el sillón Ino se encontraba abrazando a Hinata - **nunca pensé que yo aria esto… yo pensaba que Naruto fuera el primero y el único**

**Oh**

**pero eso ya no importa porque te tengo a ti Ino y no quiero separarme de ti nunca … yo te … amo Ino**

**yo también te amo Hinata**

se quedaron así por un buen rato abrasadas y platicando de cómo ahora seria su vida juntas hasta que el cansancio venció a hinata y se quedo placidamente dormida en el pecho de Ino

**Aun nos queda mucho tiempo juntas por delante Hinata-chan**

**FIN**

**

* * *

****DarKagura.- Es una pareja diferente pero eso no interesa, el sentimiento que se expresa es lo mas importante; cualquier cosa dejen un review**


End file.
